


Firebird - Obey Me

by Wingedmaiven



Series: Devildom Consort Series [20]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingedmaiven/pseuds/Wingedmaiven
Summary: It's Lucifer's Birthday, but nothing is going as was planned.  This fic picks up after my fic, "Love, Rosa"
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Chraracter(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Devildom Consort Series [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040346
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	Firebird - Obey Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally done! I was hoping to go in one direction with this, but when I began writing it; this was the end result. Thank you very much for my friends for dealing with my ramblings and specifically @paopofruit for helping me voice some ideas and getting this going. This was the last of my fics until I start my bigger arc. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Firebird**

Rosa sat at the dining room table, her gaze on the table itself after she finished telling the Lords about Gabriel’s ultimatum, Diavolo’s stipulations about it, and what she decided. She glanced up to see an array of emotions all of them trimmed with rage. 

The twins arrived late Friday night with Amanda, she was still fast asleep in the room while they were sitting here with Rosa. Belphegor’s eyes were filled with rage, his fists clenched on the table. Beelzebub was far less obvious in his anger, but angry he was. The energy she felt when they all collectively transformed was different now. She felt their change long before it was visible. 

She was sitting across from them, wanting the space to give them room to react. Lucifer remained in his demonic form the entire night and into the morning. It was his birthday and the day wasn’t starting off as great as she would like. She planned a get-together at a high-class pub in the devildom, renting out the entire club with Diavolo’s assistance. Rosa knew he wouldn’t want a huge party, but a few drinks, billiards, cards, may prove to be more his speed. Diavolo had all but guaranteed Lucifer would like it.

Mammon did not react as harshly, but added in a soft firm voice, “We can do this, if you can do what you’re doing, we can do this.”

“What exactly did they ask in exchange instead of you going?” demanded Leviathan

Rosa sighed, she didn’t mention that detail, but she wasn’t about to lie to them now. “…Solomon’s soul,” a resounding growl emitted from them all, “…and one of Lucifer’s wings for breaking his word to Michael,” Rosa paled as she said it. 

The table went deathly silent as they collectively turned to Lucifer who was staring at Rosa. 

“Rosa,” he breathed, nothing within him prepared Lucifer for that information. He expected it to be Solomon’s soul, or something equally ridiculous. Now everything she mentioned in her letter, everything she professed after he read it; it all made sense. It broke her heart to leave him, but she would rather that than his losing a wing. It would be a feat within itself for them to take it, but it was not a chance he would gamble with. 

Clearly, it was not something she was wiling to test either. Her expression spoke volumes. He wanted to say something, anything, but there were no words. She was going into a viper’s nest to spare him. 

“…fuck,” said Leviathan finally, breaking the silence. 

“Baby Girl,” Belphegor began before going quiet and then speaking again, “I…nobody does this for us. You shouldn’t have either, I…but, fuck,” he ran a hand through his hair. He had the words, but they were meaningless in the face of all these problems. 

Satan shook his head, “What we have to do, is make this transition as easy for her as possible. She is leaving us behind while going into what I will assume is an openly contemptuous situation. Rosa will be dealing with all of that because she is linked to us all,” Satan declared with a shake of his head. 

Leviathan nodded, “Yeah,” was also he could muster to say. The other Lords remained quiet; Alex who was sitting next to Asmo shook her head. 

“Ya’ll didn’t…you didn’t understand, what she meant, did you?” Alex asked looking at them all, her gaze stopping at Lucifer. Rosa looked to Alex with a slight frown, not sure what she was talking about. 

“What she meant by what?” Mammon asked with a frown.

“Latinx women don’t just say, ‘mi Rey,’ to any which male who comes into our lives. No, no, that is earned. We say it to our _loved_ one, and what it means, goes so far beyond a meager, ‘I love you’,” Alex said with a nod of her head, “It means, you, are, my, _everything_. I will die for you, I will probably kill for you, I will do _anything_ for you, that’s what it means. I know you’re all accustomed to us using hyperbole or saying something like it doesn’t mean shit, but this _does._ Does this sound like something I would do if I were in this situation, without a doubt, without a second thought,” Alex said with a shake of her head. 

Rosa looked back to Lucifer who was looking at once more after turning to her sister, she nodded once to him in acknowledgement. Lucifer swallowed his feelings, deciding he would talk with her after they were done talking. 

“We will need to impart a great deal of information,” said Lucifer, his voice far quieter than the brothers were accustomed. Leviathan nodded along with Mammon. 

Asmodeus who was in tears nodded along with the twins. “Honey, what…how do you feel about all this?”

Rosa wasn’t prepared for the question despite having volunteered the information. She shared every detail except how it truly made her feel. She wasn’t sure she was ready to let it go, but the question, unexpected as it was, made her break on the inside, yet the tears would not come, the sobs she knew were in her, did not spill. Rosa realized then she was still in shock over the ordeal. 

“I want to…but, I can’t…I haven’t the time to process it, and frankly, when the time comes for me to do that, it’ll take me a few days, so, I’m not going to waste what little time I have here breaking down; they caused it, they can deal with it,” she said coming to her feet and heading out of the dining room altogether. 

Rosa couldn’t breathe, she felt blind, the hallways looked the same. Yes, she knew she was in shock, coherent thought was there, just out of her reach. She was leaving him for what could be a year, she was going to leave them all for months. How was she going to cope? How did someone cope? She found herself by Lucifer’s room, she was in and in bed in minutes, wrapped in his blankets, his scent enveloping her. Rosa closed her eyes; she felt her nerves calm. 

She could do this, if she could survive her ordeal with Solomon, she said to herself, she would survive this, she would do it for them, she would do it for him. Rosa closed her eyes, focusing on his scent, on the warmth she was feeling. Rosa didn’t hear Lucifer walk in. She felt his weight on the bed before she felt a naked hand on her face. 

Rosa opened her eyes to look at him, his expression was one of concern. “Tell me,” he whispered. The sobs came then, her body shook with them as she sobbed. 

“He knew what he was doing, he fucking knew! I don’t for one fucking second believe he didn’t know what it would do to me! The very thought of you being hurt breaks me apart, they couldn’t just command me, so they did the one thing I would never fight! When he said what he expected, I swear I felt myself break apart! I would never…I fucking _could never_ and they fucking know that, and…,” she sobbed, tears streaming down her face. 

“Beloved, let it out,” he said softly. He knew next to nothing about human emotions, but he knew hers. He knew next to nothing about relationships, but he knew his relationship with her. Lucifer wasn’t sure where his relationship with her turned into something so profound, but now that it was in his heart he would never let it go. If she needed to let out whatever emotion was overcoming her, then that’s what she would do. 

Rosa sobbed again, “…if I could make them pay for it I would, because toying with my love of you, is so beyond heinous to me, I won’t forgive it. I am so fucking angry, Lu, so fucking angry, because, I know myself. The hurt will fade, and what will be in its wake is not going to be to their liking, and for once, I am not going to check it. I hate doing this on your birthday, I hate doing this among those I love, I hate being put in this position and if all I do is make Michael eats his fucking words while I am there; I will consider it an accomplishment,” she growled.

“I will give you a history, the politics of it, everything I can impart in the course of this next week, beloved. I will have you as prepared as I can, I will show you how to harness that power you gained through our pacts, we all will. You are not wrong, my love. They will rue the day they toyed with your affections, with your heart,” he said softly. 

Walking in and seeing her cocooned in his blankets, in his scent, is what he figured, let him know more than anything she could say. She was feeling lost and vulnerable, so she came back to the one place she felt safest, the one place she knew she would find comfort. 

“Now, I want _specific_ details, my love. I need to look at your memories of that conversation, much like I did when you were under the thrall of that necklace, do you understand?” he asked as ran his fingers through her hair. 

She nodded, “Do what you need to do, baby,” she whispered, comforted by his touch. 

“This will be far easier on you if you sleep, beloved,” he replied gently, marveling again in her immediate trust. Trust she gave because of her love of him. 

“I don’t know if I can sleep on my own accord, daddy,” she replied gently, soothed by his touch. 

He nodded as he said, “I will help you, my darling. Sleep for me,” he gave the command, her mind immediately giving in, her eyes fluttering shut, breath slowly deepening. He focused and did what came naturally to him. 

The memories came back easily…

_“Hello, Gabriel?” she asked, she didn’t know what else to call him, and he didn’t confirm or deny Diavolo either._

_“Yes, we finally meet,” he said simply._

_“Yes, I suppose, other than in my vision,” she said bluntly._

_“Yes, that was Michael’s idea. I was not aware you two shared such hostility, no matter, it was discussed, and He decided I should be the one to speak with you. Our Heavenly Father wishes to extend you an invitation to learn the ways of your magic, in the Celestial Realm. This invitation, I am sure you understand, does not extend to your…mates,” he said the last as if calling the connection to the Lords was anything but. Rosa’s eyes narrow some, but she said nothing as he continued._

_“Of course, it would also mean you must break your connection to them,” Gabriel finished making Rosa gape at him._

_“Did you honestly think you could come to me, and tell me this and that I would jump all over myself to do it?” she frowned, the concept would be laughable, if Gabriel did not look so serious._

_“I do not joke,” he said solemnly, his expression did not change as he then added, “I am instructed to inform you, if you make the decision to decline this invitation, we will require Solomon’s soul, and another of Lucifer’s wings, for breaking his word to Michael,” Gabriel said coldly._

_Rosa looked at Gabriel, aghast at what he’d said. She shook with nerves, tears stung her eyes, not of fear, but of rage. “How, dare you!” she hissed._

_“He knew the consequences of breaking his word,” Gabriel said with no emotion._

Lucifer growled to himself as he felt the memory continue. 

_“She will go, but the pacts stay intact, they are forged now out of love, and as I recall, that is a virtue in your King’s eyes. She will be allowed to take a form of communication to keep in contact with us, and she will be allowed to keep with her, and it will be allowed to continue to function when she is there. No power granted to her will be contingent on annulling any one pact, and nothing will be done to her body to remove the marks made by her mates. I am assuming you plan on keeping her until she learns what you wish her to learn, what is that precisely, and what is the timeframe, and if she refuses to learn, will she be released?” Diavolo asked so rapidly, Rosa gaped at him._

_She would be angry if it were anyone else, and if he weren’t arguing her point. No, she would not suffer any harm coming to Lucifer so her only choice would be to do what Diavolo was doing._

_“You would let a demon argue for you?” asked Gabriel quietly._

_“I would let a Prince do it, yes,” Rosa said firmly._

_Gabriel turned a dismissive look to Diavolo and stated, “She will learn to hone her skills, to the strength they will manifest to. It can take anywhere from seven Earthly months to a year. She will not be allowed out of the Celestial Realm until she completes them, if she quits, yes, she can return, but any magic she gain will be stripped from her, as she would not have the proper instruction to control it. She will not be allowed to use the pacts to summon any demon into our realm,” Gabriel added._

_“No power you teach me, grant me, allow me, will harm my Lords,” she stated coldly. Both Demon and Angel looked to her._

_Gabriel narrowed his eyes slightly, “…that may be…possible.”_

_“You made a ring that made a man a monster, you can figure it the fuck out,” she bit out._

_Gabriel assessed her again before looking from her to Diavolo. “Is that all you wish to add?” Diavolo nodded._

_“Very well, we are in accordance, we will come for you a week from Lucifer’s day of birth,” with that, he disappeared in a flash of blinding light._

Lucifer gently pulled out of her mind, having the information he needed. Diavolo truly pulled through for her, a debt he would once again pay, but this time, with arms wide open. Feeling her emotions through those memories made him furious. He would let her sleep for a while longer. He knew she had plans for his birthday, and they would keep them, if anything to keep her distracted. 

He came to his feet, he would send Mammon to see her, stay with her. He needed to prepare what he would need to further her education into their connection. Lucifer needed her ready to summon his powers at will; she would need them, and he would make certain she wasn’t vulnerable to any of them. 

Rosa woke up a couple of hours later, her eyes focusing on a pair of blue gold eyes in a gorgeously tanned face. Her smile was tender as she said, “Hi, daddy,” her tone was drowsy and soft. The tone made him blush and smile at her. 

“Hi, darlin’,” he whispered in return. When Lucifer approached him, he figured he was going to watch over Alex, but instead, they walked into Lucifer’s study and discussed everything Lucifer learned about the agreement. Mammon was irate, but what hurt the most was how much she ached. There were times he could swear he felt the ache in his chest whenever her feelings were trampled on. There connection was different, theirs was far less flash pan heat, and more of a slow steady burn. 

“You okay in that cocoon?” he asked with a slight grin. 

“I guess, it helped calm me down earlier. How the fuck am I getting through this?” she asked him in a whisper. 

“Like you did everything else, sugar. With more courage than anything we’ve seen in a human. You survived us, and we certainly didn’t take it easy on you. You were scared out of your ever-loving mind and, you had every right to be. Yet here you are, with me lying beside you, trying to coax you out of your bedding sushi,” he joked making her laugh. 

“It’s Lucifer’s birthday, I need to get out of bed,” she sighed with a smile. She unwrapped herself slowly and lain beside him afterward. “Luckily because Lu isn’t so fussy, what we have planned today will take care of itself. What do you want to do?” she asked as she ran a hand through his hair. 

Mammon purred and then trilled as Rosa massaged his head. “Darlin’ yes,” he hissed. 

“I’m going to miss you, M,” she murmured. 

“Call me every day, okay?” he whispered, opening his eyes to look to hers. 

“Yeah, I promise,” she vowed. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to him.

“That dress will look beautiful on you, but I’m going to gift you something to wear with it, alright, sugar?” his voice was sweet and tender, Rosa wasn’t sure she could keep from crying again. 

“I love you, M, I know you know, but I just…I just need to you to _know_ it,” she replied as she rested her brow against his. Rosa closed her eyes as Mammon did, an arm wrapped around his waist as well. 

“He won’t say it, because he won’t have the words, not right now, but _thank you_ for having his back. I know he doesn’t trust as easily as some of us, but you…you being you, has helped the way he behaves with us,” he added as he began to caress her hair. 

“I asked him not to be an ass while I’m gone, he gave you all two weeks from my leaving to do what you do to get comfortable with it,” she said with a sigh and a smile. 

“Okay, so I get to do all the stupid shit I want for two weeks,” he half-heartedly joked. 

“There was always a reason I chose you first, M, remember that while I’m gone,” her voice kind as she leaned in to kiss his lips lightly. 

Mammon kissed her in return and nodded. He then smiled and said, “Come on, you need to get movin’ it’s Lu’s birthday and we got shit to do.”

“Yeah, yeah we do!” She sat up looked around. “I need to lay out his clothing, that I didn’t tell him I bought him, I need to do that too! So many details!” she laughed some, though her usual energy wasn’t behind it. 

Mammon embraced her again, pulling her tightly into his arms. “Tonight, sugar, forget about it all, and just be here with us, you aren’t gone yet, and I won’t let them have you, not even your thoughts,” he vowed. 

“You’re right, ugh this is so annoying, let’s do this!” she sighed before pulling away from Mammon and coming to her feet. 

Hours later, in Lucifer’s room, Alex was helping Rosa get ready, arranging her hair as Rosa finished putting on her makeup. “Thanks, Alex, this helped save me some time,” Rosa said looking at her sister through the mirror. 

Alex who was dressed in a drop waist silver satin down with a long pearl necklace, grinned. Her hair was in a simple high ponytail, the dress had a low back and a v neckline, Rosa loaned her the gown and after a few alternations, it fit her perfectly. They were after all, the same height. 

“That dress is fantastic! Like I’ve always said, red is your color!” Alex gushed as she arranged Rosa’s hair into a vintage soft wave down hairstyle. It was parted to the side and suited Rosa’s style. The dress Rosa was wearing had a low neckline and was an artful arrangement of draping and folds from the hips down. Accented by a large rhinestone brooch. It screamed old-Hollywood. 

“Thanks, I figured it would do to match him some today. Is everything else ready?” Rosa asked her sister. Alex nodded with a grin. Alex helped her organize the last few details for the party. It wouldn’t include anyone but the two sisters, Amanda, Diavolo, Barbatos and all the brothers. It was something they could enjoy together without dealing with any demons who may be hostile to women. 

“You’re getting on pretty well here too, aren’t you? You have to remember…especially since I won’t be here for a great deal of your time here…you have to remember, they’re demons, aside from the Lords, do not trust any of them. That includes the Prince, Alex,” Rosa warned.

“Yeah, after everything I’ve heard from you, I think I’ll keep them at an arm’s length,” Alex was no fool. Manipulation in the form of kindness was still manipulation and she wasn’t about to fall into that. 

“They’re going to miss you something terrible,” Alex added quietly. She spent most of the last couple of days watching the Lords become short tempered and start to snap at each other. Something about their demeanor let her know they were reverting to what she figured they were like before Rosa came into their lives. It was not a pretty sight.

“Yeah, please let me know how they’re really doing, okay? I know they won’t tell me the truth to spare me, but I really need to know what they’re going through. I cannot alleviate the situation if I don’t know what’s going on. I may not be able to do much from the other realm, but at the least I can call and talk with them. This is so difficult, Alex,” Rosa whispered the last, setting both hands on the vanity before her. Rosa was trying her best, but the pain in her chest, the heartache was all-consuming. 

“You can do this, Rosa. You need to do it, I can’t imagine how much this hurts, but, sis, from what I’ve gathered of all this, you’re in some real fucking danger here,” Alex replied quietly. 

“I know, I know, I just…I’m heartbroken, it seems anytime we go through some fucked up problem, and figure everything is fine, something else comes up!” Rosa agonized. 

“You best get used to that, sis. You’re married to Lucifer, you’re married to demons, I see this as a common occurrence,” Alex informed her. 

“You’re right though, you really are right,” Rosa let out a frustrated sigh. “I need to get used to that, this isn’t going to be a, ‘normal’ relationship. It’s always going to require far more of me, and I best get used to that,” Rosa told herself more than her sister. 

“That’s right, Rosa. You got this, you must. You love them, and this is the price you have to pay, I’m sorry to say,” Alex concluded with a shake of her head as she finished Rosa’s hair. 

“Amanda’s nice too, by the way, she’s super funny,” Alex added as Rosa came to her feet, walking over to her heels. Rosa slipped them on as she grinned at Alex. 

“Yeah, Amanda’s pretty fucking awesome, I love her so much!” she gushed to Alex who smiled. 

“I’m glad she’ll be around then because I am going to need some guidance,” Alex replied walking over to her sister and embracing her. 

Rosa hugged her in return and said, “You’ve been through so much, Alex, you can do this without me.”

“I’m not sure, fuck, this is the first time in my life you won’t be around, and that shit scares the shit out of me, to be honest,” Alex confessed in a whisper. 

Lucifer walked into his bedroom in time to hear Alex’s admission, he stopped at the door, not closing it as he heard Rosa’s answer. 

“Don’t even worry about me not being around, Alex, you’ll be fine, I know who I helped raise,” Rosa soothed as she held her sister tightly. 

“You may have more faith in me than I do, in that regard,” Alex whispered. 

“Nah, I know you, you have a war mouth and you actually have some martial arts training, bitch, I mean picking on you won’t exactly be in their best interest, either,” Rosa laughed. 

“Okay, I cannot fight off a demon!” Alex groaned. 

“You have more of a fighting chance than I did, sis,” Rosa reminded her. 

“That’s true, you just cut people down with that wit, that may come in handy in the Celestial Realm, I hear,” Alex replied.

“Oh, who told you that?” Rosa asked as they parted. 

“Leviathan,” Alex replied.

“Welp, he would know, smart ass that he is,” she laughed. 

Lucifer walked further into the room only to see Rosa wearing a mouth-watering red dress. “I shall celebrate my birthday every year if it means you will look like that,” he announced making Rosa turn to him and blush immediately. 

Alex laughed, “I’ll take _that_ as my cue to go make sure the others are getting ready too!” Alex walked around Rosa and smiled at Lucifer who looked to her as well.

“I assure you, you will be safe, mistakes we made with your sister will not be replicated, I promised your sister this,” Lucifer vowed with a slight tilt of his head. 

“Thanks, I sometimes need reassurance, and it’s…it’s just difficult to imagine her not being around me to provide it,” Alex replied solemnly. 

Lucifer wanted to say he was familiar with the feeling. Rosa’s presence was a great deal of the reason he and his brothers were now getting along. He knew her absence would strain those relationships again. “I think we will all find it difficult,” he admitted.

Alex nodded and replied, “Yeah, agreed. Well, I better go, I’ll see you both later,” Alex said as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. 

Rosa smiled at him, “She’s a great deal more open with her feelings than I ever was,” she declared as she leaned against the doorframe to the bathroom. 

“I noticed, it will take me some getting used to,” he replied before motioning her to come to him. Rosa smiled and walked into his arms. 

“Where did you hide this dress?” he asked as he leaned in, kissing the right side of her neck. 

“Asmo had it up until I needed it, I wanted it to be a surprise, and,” she replied as she pulled back some, “I bought you something to wear as well,” Rosa said with a grin as she pulled away and walked over to his closet. She’d set it in there with a suit bag, so she was sure he did not look at it. She pulled it out and handed it to him. “Everything’s in there, _mi Rey,_ ” she added happily. 

“You bought me-how did you figure out my size?” he asked with a smile and blush. 

“Daddy, I do sometimes fold your clothing, I looked at the sizing, and I’ve been around your body enough to guess some of what I didn’t have a size tag for,” she replied coyly as she looked him over. 

“Temptress,” he murmured. 

“I am nothing of the sort and you know it,” she laughed some as she motioned for him to go shower, “Go shower, I am going to check on the club’s arrangements and make sure they have everything I asked for,” she said looking him over again. 

“What exactly have you planned for me?” he aske with a sly grin. 

“I guess you’ll just have to wait and find out and I’m leaving before I sing like a canary!” she laughed as she walked briskly to the door. 

He chuckled as he looked down at the suit bag in his hands and back to her with a shake of his head, “You would too, you cannot resist me,” his tone was a caress, one Rosa did not miss. 

“No, no I can’t,” she sighed with a tender expression on her face. 

“Go, before I change my mind in letting you walk out of here anytime soon,” he flirted. 

Rosa bit her lower lip, “That doesn’t help, but I’m going!” she shrieked as he made a move to get her from the door, she was out the door within a second. 

She heard his chuckle from behind the door as she walked off toward the dining room. “I’m not afraid of you!” she called out with a laugh. 

“That’s what they all say, beloved!” he called out with a laugh. 

She laughed all the way to the dining room where she noticed Amanda wearing a cute mini dress in a floaty fabric she favored. It was a pastel pink, it suited her and the cute shoes she wore. Her hair was up in a messy bun, she had the brilliance of a pearl, and Rosa said so from the door. 

Amanda squealed as she ran to see her friend who hugged her, “I miss you so fucking much!” Rosa declared first. 

“Bitch, the twins told me everything! What the fuck, what the actual fuck, is this real life? How the fuck did this all go down while I was dealing with my fucking psycho family!” she demanded with a frown. 

“I heard about that, are you okay, or did Belphie handle his business?” she asked as she looked over to the Lord in question who gave her a wink and a crooked smile. Rosa grinned as she looked back to Amanda.

Rosa laughed, “Oh fuck, so, how disowned are you?”

“Like, if I had kids, their kids would probably be disowned,” Amanda laughed with a shake of her head. “To be honest, I feel like I can breathe, and well, now that I’m here…”

“Fix the fucking uniforms, for one,” Rosa declared making Amanda burst out laughing.

“You think I’m fucking joking bitch, but nah, fix those eye sores, I mean, I’m not gonna be in them but fuck, let it be said I fucking insisted. When I get back, I better hear that all of them were tossed into the hellfire never to be seen again!” Rosa chortled as she and Amanda held each other, to keep from collapsing from their laughter. 

“Okay, okay! I’ll talk to them, fuck,” Amanda laughed and then added, “I don’t know what the fuck I’m going to do with you here, bitch. You like, calm me down.”

“You set fire to the place while we were on the phone because someone was talking to the twins,” Rosa deadpanned, making the twins snicker as they ate their breakfast. 

“Okay, first off, they were making eyes at them,” Amanda began with an indignant sniff.

“None of which disproves that I can help calm you down in any way, hoe. So, I think you’ll do just fine. Also, err, I would not go to my little sister for any sage counsel either, she’s the kind to ask if you need help to hide a body, not to prevent you from actually killing someone,” Rosa advised.

Amanda blinked, “Well fuck, that is convenien-,” she began before Rosa gently pushed her.

“Amanda!” Rosa laughed.

“Alright, alright, I’ll look after her like she was a less-psychotic sister,” Amanda declared with a grin.

“No, no, that’s not going to work either, um, think more along the lines of a….no, actually, just pay attention this next week, you’ll see what I mean. She has a fucking war mouth on her, we didn’t exactly discourage, and she, she’s a black belt in Taekwondo-

Do, so the little shit can fight, if she needs to.”

Beel perked up at that, “She does?”

“She does, Daddy, and she does train as well, so she’s your best bet if you’re looking for someone to work out with, and so you can keep an eye on her. She’s a spitfire but she loves fiercely,” Rosa said to Beel. 

Beel nodded, gave her a big smile before returning to his meal. 

Amanda added, “So we going to a club?”

“Yeah, it’s a little more suited to his tastes, it’s catered and everything so all we have to do is show up, everyone has to dress well, as it’s the dress code for the place,” she added giving Belphie a sardonic look as he pursed his lips but gave her a brief nod. 

Rosa then watched as Alex walked into the dining room, “Everyone else is getting ready, Mammon said he can take me ahead in his car! Can I go with him, Rosa?”

“Yeah, I don’t see why not, tell him to take care,” Rosa replied.

“Oh he takes excellent care of me!” Alex said with a frown

“No, I meant the car, you’re a disaster in vehicles,” Rosa sassed making Amanda laugh at Alex’s expression. 

“What the fuck?”

“Hey, I don’t make the rules, you’re the one who got into like five car accidents in a course of three months,” Rosa said with pursed lips. 

“…okay, so I have a problem with driving, but…don’t look at me like that!” Alex laughed. 

“Bitch, that is not driving, that’s fucking expensive ass bumper cars!” Rosa declared making Alex groan.

“Okay, I’ll tell him!” Alex sighed as she walked off. 

Amanda grinned, “I see what you mean.”

“Yeah, anyway, I need to head over to the Palace before I head to the club, I’ll let Lu know and then get the car, I’ll see you all there, my darlings!” she blew the twins a kiss before giving Amanda another hug and walking off. 

“You let her call you darling, but get pissed off I call you my madcow?” Amanda demanded.

“How the fuck are those two the same, Amanda?” demanded Belphegor. “Darling implies she loves me, and I’m precious to her, what the fuck does Madcow mean?!” he growled out. 

Rosa made her way into Lucifer’s bedroom to see him walking out of the bathroom putting on his dress shirt, he looked up to her and gave her a lopsided grin, “You know my tastes very well, beloved, I like what you bought me.”

“Aw, I’m so glad, okay, everyone else is getting ready, I need to go ahead to the Palace because I need to talk with Barbatos and Diavolo about a few things and then meet you there, okay?” she asked with a smile. 

Lucifer let out a deep growl, it was a territorial, “Not without me.”

“Daddy,” she tried to argue, trying to get him to understand her desire to keep everything a surprise. 

Lucifer did not hesitate to cut her off, “No, dearest, not on this. You will wait for me.”

“Okay,” she relented as she took a seat at the foot of the bed. 

Lucifer’s growling eased to a trilling sound as he noticed the slit of her dress ride higher, “I like that dress.”

“I was hoping you would,” she purred as Rosa watched him get dressed. 

“Talk to me like that again, and I will forego the entire day and spend the night with you bent over my bed,” he growled. Lucifer was already hungry for her, spending the night fucking her raw would make for a fantastic birthday, or so he thought. 

“I will be good,” she murmured though her eyes continued to linger on his naked skin. 

“Rosa,” he warned, her eyes went to his, and for the briefest of moments he thought she may push him, challenge him enough to keep her there for the rest of the night. There was power behind her gaze now, and it was turning him on. 

“Alright, alright,” she said coyly as she looked away from him. 

Now he wanted her gaze back on him, he enjoyed witnessing her lust for him firsthand, so he said, “Help me get dressed?”

Rosa turned back to Lucifer, studying his expression; it gave nothing away. She came to her feet and walked over to him. “What do you need me to do, my King?” she asked, her tone was polite; her eyes, heated. 

Lucifer handed her his tie, which she took with a small smile, she placed it around his neck and began to tie it, “Windsor, daddy?” she asked. 

“Yes,” he replied, his sole focus was on her face as she tied it quickly. He rarely let her do this; it was intimate every time. She took his coat jacket and helped him into it next, he nodded, “It fits very well, beloved, where did you get it?”

“I got it back on Earth, baby. Before everything with Solomon happened, I ordered it,” she answered, smoothening out the lapels as his jacket as she looked up to him. 

He leaned down and kissed her lips lightly, “What will I do without you?” he whispered, his voice pained. The hurt apparent in his eyes, hurt Rosa felt in herself. 

Rosa felt tears sting her eyes as she said, “Mi Rey, you will never be without me. I’m doing this to help ensure that, because I know, the attempts on my life will not stop,” she rationalized but then said, “…this is going to fucking hurt,” she agonized before adding, “Do you understand I could-,”

He kissed her again before breathing out, “Nobody has done for me, what you did, I told you once, I will say it again, you bow to no one, nothing, when you get to that realm. Sacrifice and devotion are words they know the meanings of, but do not understand the way you and I do.”

“I never asked you, what you wanted for your birthday,” she replied after a few moment’s silence, both trying to regain their composure for the night of festivities ahead. 

“Ask me at the end of the night,” he replied, hesitant to let her go. 

“Okay, we need to get to the palace now, Daddy,” came her kind reply. 

“On the plus side, I know those bastards have no choice but to keep their hands off you,” he muttered. 

Rosa chuckled, “I mean, come on, Daddy, even if they were into human women; I fuck Demons, remember?” she teased lightly. 

He smirked, “There is that,” he laughed as he walked over to pick up the red gloves, she bought him before he dialed for his car. He motioned her to precede him with a nod toward the door. She began to make her way, as he followed. 

As they stepped out of the car and headed up the stairs to the Palace, Rosa noticed the Prince stepping out with Barbatos. Diavolo grinned at them both, “Happy Birthday, Lucifer! We were heading to the club, we figured Rosa was delayed and would not attend us here,” he said with a amicable expression. 

“Thank you, her delay was solely on me, my Lord,” replied Lucifer as Rosa gave Diavolo a friendly smile. 

Diavolo gave her an appreciative look, “You look resplendent, Rosa.” In truth the dress was mouthwatering on her, but he could not say so. Lucifer looked about ready to start a fight at his noticing. Diavolo knew he would relax as the night wore on, but that wasn’t to say he did not understand Lucifer’s territorial tendencies, especially with the Celestial Realm beating down her door. 

“Thank you, my Lord,” Rosa replied as Diavolo motioned for them to go into his car. With not enough seats, Rosa looked dismayed until Lucifer proposed a solution. 

“Sit on my lap, beloved,” he said simply making her laugh.

“Fine, but only because it’s your birthday,” she teased, making him smirk. 

“Then I must make the most of it, I want you on my lap all night,” he purred as she took her place on his lap, and the car began to move. 

Rosa laughed, “That’s not what I meant!”

“No, I made up my mind, it’s what I want,” he said pertly, Rosa chortled again covering her mouth with a hand as she laughed. His expression was one of amusement, he clearly said it to make her laugh, and she appreciated it. She was feeling maudlin, and it wasn’t how she wished to spend the love of her life’s birthday. 

“Well, I mean, if that’s what you want,” she managed to laugh out, though her words were unintelligible through her giggles. 

The trip to the club took less than fifteen minutes, the Palace being so close to the center of the city helped a great deal. The Prince stepped out first, holding out a hand for Rosa so that she could do the same. Barbatos stepped out of the passenger side of the car, walking ahead to open the door for them all. Lucifer stepped out after Rosa, a hand possessively on her waist, holding her to him as they made their way inside. 

His brothers were already in attendance, he was not expecting them all to be dressed for the occasion. He turned to Rosa who smirked, “That’s all my sister, don’t look at me, apparently being considered the baby sister gives you perks, just bask in the knowledge, both of you,” she motioned toward Diavolo. “You’re going to need her help,” Rosa laughed as she walked ahead. 

Lucifer smirked as he noticed Alex sitting with Mammon, at the card table, she waved at him and said, “He’s teaching me how to play cards!”

“Oh fuck,” Lucifer muttered, making Diavolo laugh. 

Diavolo replied, “She will make Rosa’s absence easier to accept, I suppose,” the Prince mused, making Lucifer scoff. 

“She will be more trouble than her sister, but I suppose that will make it far less…difficult. Thank you for helping her, I’m pleased,” Lucifer said to the Prince who shook his head with a smile as he patted Lucifer’s right shoulder and said, “Just enjoy the evening, I did it for her as well, she needs this,” Diavolo added as he too walked toward the others, greeting everyone as he did so. 

Barbatos walked off in the direction of the kitchen, clearly off to oversee the arrangements for the evening. Lucifer looked back to Rosa who was in conversation with her sister and Satan. He felt displaced, it was an uncomfortable sensation until Rosa looked back to him and gave him an inviting smile. 

He found himself walking toward her, upon seeing him, everyone shouted Happy Birthday making Lucifer laugh some, “Well, thank you,” he said with a bow of his head, his face flushed from the attention. 

Rosa grinned and said, “We have all your favorites among other things, but I suggest you go and claim some before Beel is done.”

Satan frowned, “Hey, Beel! Let Lucifer try some of them first, it is his birthday!”

Beel who had a mouthful of food, with Mandy trying to get him to slow down, turned to Satan and shrugged. Mandy shook her head and said, “Sorry, Lucifer, I did try!” Her laughter followed the declaration.

Lucifer laughed some as he headed toward the sideboard and took up a plate. He didn’t eat for most of the day; he found himself without appetite. Seeing everyone he cared of in one room comforted him. 

Rosa walked over to stand beside him, laughing as she said, “Oh yay, chocolate!” she jumped as she noticed the chocolate cake. 

“Do you love it so?” he asked, it seemed strange, but he never asked for her preferences. Now, he felt ill at ease about it. 

Rosa blinked and smiled, “I…I do. I don’t think you’ve ever asked me that,” she said with a smile. 

Lucifer nodded, “I realized it a second after I spoke it, what is your favorite?” he asked softly, his voice solemn. 

“I like chocolate cake, but that one specifically, because some of the others are far too sugary, I also like those cookies, they’re butter cookies, and I love them with tea, orange pekoe, or peppermint tea, no milk or cream, and with sugar, I don’t drink much of any other tea,” she said with a smile as she handed him a plate of his favorites. 

He took the plate and nodded, “I will remember, beloved.”

“It’s no big deal, you’re busy,” dismissed with a shrug and a benevolent smile. 

“Yet you remember what I like,” he countered gently. 

“Yeah, but I wasn’t as busy,” she said with another shrug. 

They took up their food and took a seat at one of the tables, everyone taking up different spots in the club, talking amongst themselves while playing cards, or eating their food. Lucifer didn’t realize how much something like this suited him until that moment. 

Rosa conversed with Diavolo who took a seat beside her, laughing at something he said. Lucifer rested his left hand on her thigh, her right hand went to rest on his immediately. Lucifer took up the Demonus poured for him and began to drink. He ate his food, not tasting much of it, feeling out of sorts, feeling angry, feeling fury. 

Rosa didn’t shift from her position, talking, laughing, while holding his hand. Lucifer felt her frustration, she was holding onto his hand, rather, they were clutching to each other. She was trying to ignore the obvious; _that_ was starting to grate as well. 

He finished off a bottle of Demonus on his own, the Prince since gone to talk with his family while he sat with Rosa. He was not drunk this time. 

“Lu,” she queried softly, her eyes full of concern. Lucifer felt her kind expression like a dagger. _Why are you concerned for me? Do you have any idea what you are walking into? Why would you do this for me, what within you possessed you to do this for me?_ A dozen other questions filled his mind. 

Rosa seemed to read his frustration, asking, “Daddy, do you want to have a cigarette?” her voice was kind, patient. He wanted to strangle Gabriel for daring to test her love. No, the bastard knew she wouldn’t choose to harm Lucifer. Gabriel knew she wouldn’t want him to bend, so she did it, and it was ripping him apart. 

“Yes,” he said quietly, coming to his feet but no releasing her right hand from his as he motioned toward the balcony leading off from one of the billiard rooms. He pulled her out into the cool night air, closing the door behind him. 

Rosa’s expression was quiet, patient. He lit a cigarette with deft fingers tucking his lighter back into his trouser pockets before looking at her while taking a drag from the light cigarette. “Talk to me,” she whispered as she leaned against the veranda.

Lucifer shook his head, he wanted to speak, but no words she would understand would convey his fury. Her utter devotion was torture. Pained with the knowledge of the one being who could walk away, was walking away, for him, made his hands shake. Rosa took a few steps toward him, stopping when he lifted a hand to stop her. 

“I am far too angry, beloved, far too fucking angry,” he declared, his voice a hollow representation of the depth of his resentment. He wanted to hold her, to find solace in her arms, to relish in the knowledge of her love, but it would be another reminder of what he would lose in a week’s time. He wasn’t sure he was of the mind to allow it.

“Lu, you need to talk to me,” she pressed once more. He turned to her, the woman who somehow still managed to look up at him and demand accountability. He looked at her beautiful face and wonder how he ever thought her unremarkable. His mind traveled back to that first dinner he shared with her; her manners, her dread. His taunting her, out of sheer boredom on his part; taunting her to have any sense of courage. 

How wrong he’d been.

His eyes flicked to the bite mark she wore on her golden skin. At times he wondered if he was better of putting it in a place where it could be hidden; he did not like others knowing how he lost control in her embrace. Lucifer would catch sight of the bite in her sleep as she shifted, and he’d forget all about that. 

“You should not go,” Lucifer growled out. 

Rosa blinked, “Yeah, that’s not an option,” she said with a shake of her head. 

“The price isn’t yours to pay,” he snapped out, his tone far harsher than he meant. She turned back to him and growled out her frustration. 

“Do not ask me, to sacrifice a part of you, when you wouldn’t ever have put yourself in that position if it wasn’t for me!” she said in hushed, harsh whisper. 

Lucifer closed the distance between them, “I am sending you into a den of wolves, I am not about to do that!” he bit out in a whisper of his own. His anger obvious to Rosa now. 

“Lu, I’m not breaking the fucking agreement; I would _never_ forgive myself! Do you not understand? I let you know this morning! I can’t do it, baby, I just _can’t!_ What you are asking of me is impossible!” she agonized, her tone pleading. 

“Humans do it all the time!” he bit out loudly.

“I don’t give a fuck if they sell their mothers for a fucking corn chip, Lucifer! I will not do it! _I will never fucking do it!_ You are not someone I am willing to sacrifice to avoid hardship! Do you understand me?!” she shouted back. Long past caring about their volume, they began to argue. 

Diavolo walked out during their tirade, not being noticed by either. He closed the door behind him, lit his own cigarette and watched them continue to vent out a frustration neither felt with each other; nor could they address to those they truly loathed. 

Rosa noticed Diavolo first and frowned but not with displeasure with the Prince, “He isn’t listening!” she growled before turning back to Lucifer who looked to the Prince but did not any of his ire.

“She does not understand what they will attempt while she is in their clutches!” Lucifer snapped back, looking at his Fury with anger. Rosa was neither afraid, nor moving away, he couldn’t find it within himself to be pleased. 

“Lucifer, Rosa, you are arguing points that are not up for debate. The agreement has been made, she cannot break it, Lucifer, you know how we work,” Diavolo reminded Lucifer as he flicked his cigarette. 

“What you need to find out, is who’s coming to get ‘er,” said Mammon from his perch on the veranda. He arrived right as Diavolo lit his cigarette, having heard their arguing as well. He still held a drink in his hand, taking a sip from it as he regarded Lucifer with a pointed stare. 

Lucifer met eyes with Mammon, gave him a barely discernible nod before turning to Diavolo, “Who _is_ coming to collect her?” his voice was once again collected and calm as he posed his question. 

“Michael,” said Diavolo as he blew out some smoke, his eyes on Rosa before turning back to Lucifer. “Perhaps you should take your lady home, I think everyone will understand you two simply are not of the mind to do this just yet,” Diavolo added.

Mammon nodded, “I gotchu, Lu. Take her home, oh and, sugar, here, I got you this, it…well I wanted it to be a gift for Lucifer but that you’d wear, if that makes sense? I don’t know, I think I’m halfway to getting piss drunk,” he said with a chuckle as he moved off the veranda before walking over to Rosa and handing her the box. 

Lucifer looked to Mammon and frowned, “You got me a gift, meant for her?” he asked for clarification.

“Always with the firm grasp of the obvious, Lu,” Mammon chortled as he walked into the club once more. 

Diavolo chuckled, Lucifer’s expression was priceless. “I am sure you two can find your way home, I will make sure your sister is taken home as well, Rosa,” he promised. 

“Thank you, Mammon shouldn’t drive,” she whispered as she stared at the box. 

“Don’t worry, he won’t,” Diavolo promised her with a wink as he stepped into the club and closed the door. 

Rosa opened the small black box and gasped as she noticed the set of gold and diamond starburst earrings. “What…Lu?” she asked looking back to Lucifer as she realized what the _star_ bursts meant. 

Lucifer took the box from her and looked at them closely. Mammon knew exactly what to get her, what to get him. A cry to the days he was beloved by all, giving them to her, as a reminder of those in the Celestial Realm of who she belonged to. He would thank the little fuck later, but at the moment, she needed to wear them. 

“You need to wear them,” Lucifer replied softly as he helped remove them from their box. 

Rosa frowned some, “What do they truly mean?”

“They are meant as a reminder to those who seem to forget who the fuck I am, beloved,” he said as he handed her one earring at a time. Rosa took them and put them on, they were surprisingly light, she looked to him after she was done. 

“How do they look?” she asked gently. 

“Perfect,” he said as he set the box down on the railing before taking her hands in his. 

“You don’t feel up to the party either, huh?” she asked solemnly. 

“I much rather spend my night with you,” he admitted, shaking his head, “I should not have yelled at you.”

“I wasn’t much better, Daddy, I’m sorry,” she admitted as she walked into his embrace. 

Lucifer embraced her to him and said, “I know not what I did to deserve you, beloved; but they won’t take you from me.” He kissed her brow before he transformed, his wings expanding as he picked her up.

“Um, Lu, Lu, what are you doing-Daddy I, eek!” she shrieked as they took off in flight. She grasped onto him and closed her eyes. “Lucifer, you could have warned me!”

He laughed, “No,”

“What the fuck?!” she shrieked again.

“Have I ever done this for you?”

“No, and fuck me!” she was laughing, clearly near hysterics, she buried her face in his collar not wanting to see how high they were. 

They landed at the House gates a few minutes later, Rosa’s hair a mess from the flight, Lucifer genuinely amused at her reactions. “Oh fuck, you’re in so much trouble!” she groaned as her feet touched land. 

“Oh, and what will you do to me?” he purred with a lopsided grin. 

“…probably hug you, to be honest,” she said with a smile.

“Oh, that will be no punishment at all.”

“…while you’re in a meeting,” she grinned, his smile faltering some. She cackled before moving away from him backing up from him slowly before beginning to turn.

“Rosa,” he warned as she ran off toward the House laughing. 

He smirked as he stalked after her. 

Rosa was laughing too much to get far before he caught up with her. He picked her up again before he walked on toward his bedroom. 

“I’m not very good at this!” she joyfully declared, giving up entirely. 

“No, beloved, you are most definitely not,” he smiled as he kissed her brow. She opened the door for them, Lucifer kicking the door shut, setting her on the bed after walking across the room.

Rosa giggled right before he kneeled at her feet. Her smile dropped some, “Lu?”

He took her heels off, setting them aside, “Yes, beloved?”

“Why…,” she didn’t finish her question before he kissed her right ankle, a soft, feather soft kiss. 

A sharp intake of breath greeted Lucifer’s attention, “Lu, wh-,” before she could finish her question again, he trailed kisses, gentle, lingering kisses up to her right knee, before he moved to her left ankle and continued to kiss his way up to her left knee. 

Rosa was blushing, watching him do this, his wings resting gently on the hardwood floor. “Lu, I don’t feel comfortable with you kneeling before me,” she said, wringing her hands as she spoke. Lucifer looked up to her and gave her a gentle smile.

“Reason enough for you to deserve it,” as he spoke, he took her hands, kissing the inside of her palms before kissing her knuckles. Rosa felt her body heat, his kisses were not passionate, but they were causing her to desire him. 

“Lucifer, come here,” she whispered as she took his face in both hands.

He allowed Rosa to pull him to her, kissing her, though the kiss was a simple press of their lips. Rosa whispered, “I’m sorry this wasn’t a better birthday.”

Lucifer closed his eyes as he replied, “You are mine; you will be mine for eternity, I will have more, we will have many more. Having you with me, is my gift. Having you love me, is an honor,” he confessed. 

Rosa’s eyes stung with tears, “I…,” she couldn’t finish, “Lu, I am going to miss you so fucking much,” she began to cry, her voice quiet as she sobbed. 

Lucifer pulled her into his arms, rocking her, “You will survive this, my love, you survived me,” he soothed. 

“I live because of you,” she whispered before sighing out, “I really hate being this emotional. It’s not like me.”

He kissed her again, his kiss increasingly more demanding. Rosa’s hands went to his hair immediately as he began to undo the straps to her dress. “I’ve wanted this dress off you since I noticed you in it,” he purred. 

“I don’t want to think, Daddy,” she whispered in return. 

“Think of me,” he panted as he stripped her bare. 

“Yes,” she breathed out, closing her eyes altogether, basking in the heat his mouth and hands caused within her. It wasn’t the birthday either of them wanted, but she was grateful for the moments she had with him. 

_One Week Later_

Lucifer squinted as he heard a message alert pop up from his phone. It was early morning, he knew, he took up his DDD and noticed it was half past five. He looked down at Rosa who was sleeping half on, half his body. He smiled some, he forgot what it was to smile through sadness. He sighed as he read the message. It was from the Prince. Michael was in the Devildom, ready to take Rosa to the Celestial Realm. 

The week went by quickly. They opted to put off the ceremony until her return, as it would do little good to expect her to commit to duties she would not attend to while in another realm. He then spent three of the seven days teaching her to harness power accessible to her through the pacts. He was proud of her; she’d applied herself and learned what he required of her. He knew she would do well; he had no doubts. She spent the rest of the week with Satan, learning whatever she could with his instruction. He too found her an applied student; Satan made mention of it in conversation with Lucifer. 

None of which made her departure from their presence any easier. The brothers handled the impeding loss of her in different ways, none worked. As it was, they decided only Lucifer would attend her departure, mostly because Mammon couldn’t see himself not attacking Michael. 

Lucifer on his part was livid and was not making apologies for it. The Prince usually one to keep his temper, was in no better condition as the week wore on. It was obvious to Lucifer; they were furious. He made up his mind then. Their behavior, their _conditions,_ stipulations, _demands_ were not going unanswered. 

Lucifer pulled out of her embrace gently, making sure she was still asleep as he came to his feet. He looked at Rosa still in peaceful slumber, wrapped up in his blankets, her hair across his pillow, no. The insult would not go unanswered. 

He turned toward his dressing room and walked in, his plan well in mind. 

He was out of the House and out the gate not ten minutes later, he decided he would walk to the Palace. Lucifer wanted the time to think about what he would face without her in his day to day for however long it takes her to learn what they wanted her to learn. 

Thoughts of the later she so lovingly penned to him came to him as he walked,

“ _I know I don’t need to tell you how terrified I was when I was first brought to the Devildom. Your words when we first met, on the walk back to the House were some of the harshest, but kind. I know you may not see it that way, but they truly were. Dia tried to paint this as far less dangerous than it truly was. You were the first to tell me to smarten the fuck up, and though, I hated the imposition, I understood it for what it was. I honestly wondered that night and many after why you even bothered to warn me. I just wanted to say thank you just the same.”_

She thanked him, she _thanked_ him. She braved them all, and did it because she _listened_ no. Another thought came to him as he made his way through the woods,

“ _I know you’ll growl at me; this isn’t my call to make, you’ll say. Yes, Lu, it is because I love you. My choice is to love you. I choose you. I’m not going to change their fucking minds; I know enough from what you have informed me, what Diavolo himself has told me; it is pointless. I am going there, because I won’t have it said that I won’t stand by you, that I wouldn’t be there for you. They count on everyone around you to eat each other, to toss you into the fires to spare themselves, and no, Lucifer. That will not be me, it will NEVER be me.”_

The fury doubled down. The anger that the one mortal, the one human who personified what familial devotion was, despite the struggles, despite not always agreeing, despite making choices not to her benefit would be judged as if _she_ were unworthy was not to be borne. 

He wondered if she would understand, but then, the one resounding sentence in her letter etched itself onto his heart,

“ _I need to do this, baby. I need to do this for me. I need to do this for you, darling.”_

“In that, beloved, you and I are the very same,” he whispered as he approached the Palace. He made the 20-minute walk in ten minutes. He knew this because he checked the time and it wasn’t 6am yet. He made his way up the stairs, again, Barbatos seemed to anticipate him, fore he opened the doors just as he reached them. 

“Lord Lucifer, they are in the throne room, at the moment,” Barbatos declared. 

“I see, thank you,” Lucifer replied politely as he made his way through the foyer, knowing the way to the throne room. 

He heard the voices within the throne room, his wings emerged as well as his horns, as he opened the door. With them, another transformation occurred, one he did not call up on often, one he did not have a reason to call upon, until that very day. 

His demonic attire gave way to a gold and black armor, the sabatons, greaves and poleyn of his armor were gold. Matching the pauldron, vambrace and gauntlets. The rest of the armor was a black, black enough to match his wings. Lucifer stepped in through the throne room, Diavolo noticed him first, but in that moment; Diavolo did not show an outward reaction, and did not move to stop him or warn Michael who was standing to his side, with his back to the doors. 

Lucifer wasted no time as he moved with a speed he hadn’t practiced since The Great War. His movements were fluid, like they were back then. With the added fury of a heart broken once more because of his Father’s whims, Lucifer wound back and kicked Michael in the spice with his right leg. The force sent Michael through the throne room windows, and before Michael could move fast enough to summon his own armor, or get bearings as to who attacked, Lucifer was on him. 

Lucifer punched him five times before Michael managed to move out of his reach. 

Diavolo watched their combat without moving from his position. Barbatos, having heard the commotion walked over to him and blinked, “Well, would you like me to stop them, Your Highness.”

“No, I trust my _rook_ to know when it is time to stop,” he mused, remembering what Rosa called Lucifer the evening Lucifer drank himself into a stupor. 

“Sire?” asked Barbatos for clarification as he winced at watching Lucifer flip Michael onto his back before taking two wings, and snapping the bones, making Michael cry out in agony. 

Diavolo looked to Barbatos, “Perhaps some tea?” his tone was courteous and inquisitive, devoid of any reaction to what Lucifer was doing to the Archangel. 

Lucifer was now bleeding from several places, including his mouth, head, and he was certain one of his arms was broken, he wasn’t too concerned. He now had Michael on his belly, Lucifer’s right foot was parallel to Michael’s spine as the took the broken wings, pulling them with a roar, as he broke them, and tore them right off Michael’s back. 

Michael was in far too much pain to move, he shuddered on the crushed flowerbeds outside the throne room windows. 

Lucifer spat out blood, as he said in a series of growls and in the Angelic language, “My heart, for your wings, tell Father, this was my condition.” He walked back through shattered window, stepping into the throne room to see Diavolo waiting for him. 

“She’ll be ready to leave this evening, I’m sure that fuck can pick himself up by then, fuck knows I did it in less,” he growled as he walked past the Prince. 

“Where are you taking those?” Diavolo asked as he watched Lucifer carry the snow-white wings with him. 

“My Lady can use the feathers for her magic once she returns,” Lucifer declared as he left the throne room altogether. Diavolo watched as Barbatos returned with tea. Barbatos stared as Lucifer walked out without giving him a second glance. 

“Michael will need tending to, and Rosa will not be joining us until this evening, let us make our guest as comfortable as possible. It is possible he will need a moment or two before he can collect his charge, and return to the Celestial Realm.,” instructed Diavolo as he looked out toward Michael’s still, prone form, a ghost of a smile on his face. 


End file.
